


First Time

by orphan_account



Category: Magical Boy Transformation Sequence, Original Work
Genre: Art, Fanart, Other, Transformation, buttplug, catboy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-02
Updated: 2020-08-02
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:28:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25671319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: I read this great original work and I found the concept hilarious, so I decided to draw it.So, this is the first time Alex transforms
Comments: 5
Kudos: 28





	First Time

**Author's Note:**

  * For [GentlemanneJack](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GentlemanneJack/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Magical Boy Transformation Sequence](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25543744) by [GentlemanneJack](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GentlemanneJack/pseuds/GentlemanneJack). 



> Hey! I don't know if people will see this, but this is just a dumb little drawing. I tried to get the details as accurate as possible, but the poofy shorts were unfortunately not good enough to show off Alex's booty. So, he's in booty shorts. I'm also kinda disappointed the pose didn't allow for the nipple hearts, but emphasis on butt, amirite?
> 
> Enjoy lolol.


End file.
